


Blind Date

by badsunflower



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Blind Date, Funny, M/M, One Shot, Original Fiction, Plot Twists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badsunflower/pseuds/badsunflower
Summary: This is a story I wrote in class about a blind date in 3rd person, and then rewrote in 1st person. It's fun, pls read lmao
Kudos: 1





	Blind Date

3rd person

Ruki pushed open the coffee shop door, taking a brief moment to soak up the warm, comfortable lighting and the smell of freshly baked croissants before looking around for his date. Ruki spotted him sitting in a booth in a semi-secluded corner of the café. Ruki steadied himself and tightened his grip on the strap of his backpack. He took a deep breath and made his way over to his date.

“Hey! You must be Tom. I’m Ruki.” Ruki gave the man across from him a warm, inviting smile.

Tom stood up too quickly and gave him a small wave, smiling somewhat nervously. “Hi!” he said far too loudly. “I got you, uh—our friend Tia told me how much you like chai lattes, so I got you one.” Tom gestured to the mug sitting on a coaster at the other side of the table.

“Aw, that’s really sweet of you.” Ruki sat down at the table, resting his backpack protectively in his lap, and took a sip of his drink. “Ah, it’s lovely. Thank you.”

Tom cracked another nervous smile and sat down again.

Ruki took blew some steam off his drink and took another sip, eyeing Tom across from him. He had long blond hair tied back in a French braid, a few stray bits sticking out to frame his face. A pair of round silver classes sat on the tip of his nose, accenting his hazel-green eyes as he gazed down into his own drink, watching the steam swirl.

 _He’s so pretty,_ Ruki thought. _A shame I have to kill him, really._

The two of them sat comfortably in their booth and chatted for a couple of hours, the time passing easily as they found they had more in common than they had expected. They were both in their second year of university, Tom for biochemistry and Ruki for criminology. At one-point, Ruki made a joke about the phases of mitosis and Tom laughed a _little_ too hard. Ruki thought it was cute. They both discovered each other’s secret love for musical theatre. Tom eventually felt his shoulders relax away from his ears, his nerves finally subsiding, just a little.

“Hey,” Tom started, “do you … wanna get out of here?”

Ruki raised an eyebrow, taken aback by the shy boy’s sudden boldness. “Actually, yes. I was just thinking the same thing.”

Tom sighed, visibly relieved, and gave Ruki a wide smile. “Great, my place, okay?”

Ruki laughed slightly. It seemed the shy boy his friend set him up with was just _full_ of surprises. “Sure thing.”

The two of them quickly gathered their bags and jackets, returned their empty mugs to the barista, and headed outside to Tom’s car.

The ride was fairly quiet, comfortable with a hint of anticipation. Tom offered Ruki the aux cord and snorted a little when his date started blasting “Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)” by ABBA.

“What?” Ruki asked, through laughs.

“Nothing!” Tom replied. “Just surprised is all, happily surprised. This song bops.”

A short while later, Tom’s black four-door pulled into the vacant parking lot of a large, empty warehouse.

Ruki looked around, slightly suspicious. “Tom ... do you live here?”

“Oh! Uh—no. Just need to make a quick pit stop.”

Ruki shrugged and got out of the car. _It’s like this dude knows I’m about to murder him,_ he thought. _Oh well, works for me. At least it’s easier to get blood stains out of concrete than carpet._

They walked silently to the large double doors of the warehouse. Ruki jumped a little when he felt Tom lace his fingers into his own. He felt a pang of regret in his chest and gave Tom’s hand a gentle squeeze. His hand was hot and a little clammy.

The two men walked quietly, hand in hand, into the ill-lit warehouse. Tom slid the door shut behind him.

Ruki smiled and looked around expectantly. “Okay, Tom, what now?”

“Uh … give me a sec.” Tom pulled his bag off his shoulder and turned around, using his free hand to rummage around inside the bag.

A devious look danced across Ruki’s face. _Perfect._

Ruki placed his own bag on the floor and unzipped the main pocket, carefully digging around with his right hand and producing an especially threatening hunting knife.

He stood up straight. Tom turned back around and gasped, horrified to spot the knife glinting in Ruki’s hand.

Tom gave his date an incredulous look. “Were you … going to kill me?”

Ruki blinked a couple times, mirroring Tom’s shocked expression. “Yeah?” His gaze landed on a similarly shaped knife in Tom’s right hand. “Were _you_ going to kill _me_?”

“Yeah…?”

Ruki chuckled and quickly closed the distance between them, slipping his knife-free hand behind the shorter man’s neck and tipping Tom’s chin slightly upward, exposing his neck. He considered this for a moment, knife held high, ready to strike. Then Ruki slowly lowered his knife, opting not to swipe the blade gracefully across his date’s throat but, instead, to lean in close and press a soft kiss to Tom’s lips.

Tom let his knife slip from his fingers in favour of cupping Ruki’s face with his hands and kissing him back.

Ruki pulled back and looked at Tom, a semi-shocked expression still plastered over his face.

“Pffftt.” Ruki clutched his free hand over his stomach and doubled over, cackling. Tom started giggling, and soon the two of them were crouched beside each other, wheezing, and wiping tears from their eyes.

Tom brushed some stray hairs from his eyes and readjusted his glasses. He stared up at Ruki. A warm feeling blossomed in his chest and bled through his body, growing into a wide, toothy smile as it crept up his neck to his face.

“Partners?” he asked.

“Yes, please.” Ruki laughed and picked up Tom’s knife from the floor, handing it to him blade first.

Tom carefully took his knife, the handle fitting nicely in his hand. Any still-lingering nerves he had were replaced with a sickly mixture of malice and adoration.

Excitedly, the two men joined hands again and strolled back to Tom’s car, ready to drive off into the sunset and cause some utter tragedies.

1st person

I blew the rising steam drifting off the top of my coffee, anxiously bouncing my leg. My friend Tia had set me up with one of her friends, and I waited nervously for my blind date to show up. Taking a slow sip of my coffee, I heard a soft _ding_ as the café door swung open. A tall, beautiful man stepped in. I choked a little on my coffee. The man looked around the café, his eyes eventually meeting with mine. He smiled and walked over to me.

“Hey! You must be Tom. I’m Ruki.” Ruki said with a warm, inviting smile.

I stood up too quickly, bumping my thighs against the table and nearly knocking our drinks over. I gave him a small wave and smiled somewhat nervously. “Hi!” I said back, far too loudly. “I got you, uh—our friend Tia told me how much you like chai lattes, so I got you one.” I gestured to the mug sitting on the table.

“Aw, that’s really sweet of you.” Ruki sat down opposite me, resting his backpack securely in his lap, and took a sip of his drink. “Ah, it’s lovely. Thank you.”

I realized I was still awkwardly standing at the table, so I quickly sat down again, giving Ruki another self-conscious smile.

Ruki blew some steam off his drink and took another sip. I studied him. The way his shiny black hair swept across his forehead when he tipped his head down to drink, the tips of his bangs brushing over the bar pierced through his left eyebrow. His almost black eyes, and long matching lashes.

 _He’s so pretty,_ I thought. _Why did I pick today of all days to commit my first murder?_

We sat comfortably in our booth and chatted for a couple of hours, the time passing easily as we found we had more in common than we had expected. We were both in our second year of university, me for biochemistry and Ruki for criminology. At one point, Ruki made a joke about the phases of mitosis, and I laughed a little too hard. He even shared my secret love of musical theatre. Eventually I felt my nerves begin to subside as my shoulders relaxed away from my ears. Talking to Ruki felt so comfortable. I felt a tug of uncertainty in my stomach, unsure if I could still carry out my plan. No. I had to. I had promised myself that today would be the day I got my first taste, and I would never forgive myself if I let the opportunity pass me by.

“Hey,” I started, “do you … wanna get out of here?”

Ruki raised an eyebrow at me, his face a mixture of surprised and intrigue. “Actually, yes. I was just thinking the same thing.”

I realized I was holding my breath and let out a sigh of relief. “Great, my place, okay?”

Ruki laughed slightly, his eyes crinkling cutely at the corners. “Sure thing.”

We quickly gathered our bags and jackets, returned our empty mugs to the barista, and headed outside to my car.

The ride was fairly quiet, tense in an impossibly comfortable kind of way. I offered Ruki the aux cord and snorted a little when he started blasting “Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)” by ABBA.

“What?” Ruki asked, through laughs.

“Nothing!” I replied. “Just surprised, happily surprised. This song bops.”

A short while later, we pulled into the vacant parking lot of a large, empty warehouse.

Ruki looked around, suspicion in his eyes. “Tom ... do you live here?”

“Oh! Uh—no. Just need to make a quick pit stop.” I stuttered slightly, although Ruki didn’t seem to notice.

He shrugged and stepped out of the car and I locked the doors behind us, joining him as we walked silently to the large double doors of the warehouse. I felt a little bad. I had never connected with someone so immediately the way I had with Ruki. But I couldn’t turn back now. I needed to know what it felt like.

I reached out to Ruki and laced my fingers into his. He looked surprised at first, but his face quickly softened, and he gave my hand a gentle squeeze. His hand was cold and shook slightly.

We walked hand in hand into the ill-lit warehouse, and I slid the door shut behind us with a _clunk._

Ruki smiled and looked around expectantly. “Okay, Tom, what now?”

“Uh … give me a sec.” I tugged my backpack off my shoulder and turned away from him, using my free hand to rummage around for an uncomfortably long time. My knife had to be in there _somewhere._

I felt the tips of my fingers brush the acrylic handle of my knife, and I carefully extracted it from my bag. I took a deep breath, steeling myself, and turned around, ready to see a look of horror and disgust on Ruki’s beautiful face.

I gasped loudly. Ruki was standing across from me, a knife in glinting in his hand.

I gawked at him for a second. “Were you … going to kill me?”

Ruki blinked a couple times, mirroring my own shocked expression. “Yeah? Were _you_ going to kill _me_?”

“Yeah…?”

Ruki chuckled and closed the distance between us, slipping his knife-free hand behind my neck and tipping my chin slightly upward, exposing my neck. Ruki considered this, eyeing me for what felt like hours, knife held high and ready to strike. Then Ruki surprised me by lowering his knife and leaning in close, kissing me much more softly than I would expect from a man holding a knife. I let my knife slip from my grasp in favour of cupping Ruki’s face in my hands and kissing him back.

Ruki pulled back and looked at me, an incredulous look plastered over his face.

“Pffftt.” Ruki clutched his free hand over his stomach and doubled over, cackling. I giggled slightly, eventually giving way to full-chested laughter. Soon we were crouched beside each other, wheezing, and wiping tears from our eyes.

I brushed some stray hairs from my eyes and readjusted my glasses. I stared up at Ruki. A warm feeling blossomed in my chest and bled through my body, growing into a wide, toothy smile as it crept up my neck to my face.

“Partners?” I asked.

“Yes, please.” Ruki laughed and plucked my knife from the floor, handing it to me blade first.

I carefully took the knife, the handle fitting nicely in my hand. Any still-lingering nerves I had were replaced with a sickly mixture of malice and adoration. Excitedly, we joined hands again and strolled back to my car, ready to drive off into the sunset and cause some unimaginable horrors.


End file.
